Before I was Capitols Girl
by skyler01
Summary: When Effie was Effina. When she was 17. When she was not Capitols girl. WHEN SHE WAS IN LOVE. A story filled with romance, comedy and a little bit of tears, this is a story of Effie Trinket's past. CALLING ALL WRITERS AND HUNGER GAMES FANS! A must read.
1. Chapter 1 -Disturbance

**-Chapter 1 – DISTURBANCE-  
****  
**

Haymitch was on his sixth glass of wine now. He loudly coughed and took another swing, "Effie?" he questioned for the fiftieth time today.

"Yes Haymitch?" I sighed, exasperated.

He smiled lazily and tipped his glass a bit.

"You know your dress is so pretty, just like you", he said.

"Why thank you, Haymitch", I replied with a sigh. That comment just proved how drunk he was. He called me and dress PRETTY. Not anything out of ordinary for any other Capitol person, but from Haymitch it was as weird and unrealistic as singing cats.

"Effie?" Haymitch spoke again, tilting his head a little to the right.

I groaned, "SHUT UP HAYMITCH! My brain hurts from your yapping! I've been answering your dumb questions and replying to your fake comments for the past hour! I'm tired!" I got up and started to bustle out of the room, "I'm going to take a nap. Don't. Disturb. Me."

"Fine! But you're forgetting your manners, Effie", he said with a chuckle.

"Ugh, BYE!" I screamed, I clutched my fists at my side as I angrily walked to my cabin. Once I got there, I shut the door, hard. Then I smiled.

I was really proud of Katniss and Peeta for winning the games. It had been 2 hours since they arrived at District 12, they were doing so well!

And here I was, stuck with Haymitch who was as drunk as a doorknob.

We both had to go to the Capitol for an urgent meeting that I didn't have any idea about. I pushed that though out of my mind as I hummed a tune and re-applied my lipstick and put more perfume on. Then I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes as fatigue over took me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

**Chapter 2 – MEETING**

"Do you know if we have any homework?" Jessy asked.

"No, not that I know of", I answered.

"Ok thanks! See ya tomorrow at school Effina. Bye ", Jessy said with a smile.

I smiled then sighed.

I hate my name.

Effina.

Ms. Collins doesn't even pronounce it right. I mean it's embarrassing, especially because I'm older now. Turning 17 in a week and 2 days, to be exact.

Anyways, it was time I got home. Mother gets worried if I'm not home by 4. It was 3:26pm on our school clock. I had plenty of time to get home.

My friends say I'm really pretty, but I don't have anyone special in my life.

Yet.

I have clear, pale skin. Long, blond and curly hair. Red lips, rosy cheeks and hazel eyes.

I don't put any make-up on. Jessy and Marcia say I have natural beauty.

"I'm home mother!" I yelled.

"Effie you must remember your manners! There's no need to yell", Mrs. Trinket scolded.

"Sorry", I whispered, feeling ashamed.

My mother and father call me Effie. I like that name better than Effina. My parents are also really big on manners. That's because we belong in the wealthy families.

I go to my bedroom and pull out a red dress with white lace from my big wardrobe. I quickly take off my school uniform and change. Then, I braid my hair in a bun and run downstairs.

"Mother, I am going outside for a walk. Is that alright? ", I asked.

"Why of course, Effie. Just remember to be home before supper. It's your duty to set the table ", Mrs. Trinket said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you", I reply and go outside.

"Somewherrrre over the rainb-. I stop singing.

As I was singing, I realized there was a boy walking in District 12 I had never seen before. He had green eyes and brown hair.

He looked in my direction.

Then at me.


	3. Chapter 3 - News

**Chapter 3- NEWS**

We continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before I realized what was going on. My face turned red. Like fire. I looked behind and ran all the way home, without looking back.

"Morning Effina!" Jessy said, smiling.

"Morning to you too", I said with a yawn.

What? It wasn't my fault that I was sleepy. I know it wasn't very nice of me to yawn without covering my mouth, but what else could I do?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please proceed in your seats. I have an announcement to make! Hurry, hurry, hurry!", Ms. Collins said.

We all settled down in our seats. I had a confused look on my face that I passed on to Jessy. She gave me a curious look back, but ended up giggling.

"Thank you. The announcement that you all have been waiting to hear is that we have a new student who will be learning here with all of you. A boy, who is new to District 12. I hope you all make him feel welcome", Ms. Collins announced.

And that's when it struck me!

Could it be him?

***I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLLLLLY SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER/STORY.


	4. Chapter 4 - Introductions

**Chapter 4- INTRODUCTIONS**

I'd like you all of you to meet James Carter", Ms. Collins said with a grin.

A boy with green eyes and brown hair walked in our classroom.

Oh no! It was him! The new boy.

I lowered myself in my seat so I could hide my face. So far, the coast was clear. He hadn't seen or recognized me.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, James", Ms. Collins said.

"Um….well….uh….I…I love to go hunting", he said.

"Wonderful! Anything else you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Collins asked.

"Um…uhhh….I don't know…I guess I can say that I hate my name", he said, with a nervous laugh.

"Oh…, and why is that?", Ms. Collins questioned.

"Um…because I don't think it suits my looks or personality", he replied with a grin.

This made my face really red. My ears and cheeks were burning. You could barbeque steak on my cheeks. That's how red I was.

If I had one wish I would bolt out of this classroom, fast! And then there were girls like Sasha, who, from the moment James had entered the classroom, kept on staring at him with butterfly eyes. That is just gross.

"Well James, how interesting. I hope you get to know this class and make a lot of friends, but for now I'd like everyone to stand up one by one and introduce themselves to James. Let's start with Keesha", Mrs. Collins said.

I started panicking for awhile. Oh no, this is going to be so awkward. Whatever, maybe he doesn't remember me. Besides, the day we saw each other he was standing a mile away.

We were at Sasha now.

"Hey James. My name is Sasha Jones", she said, and then winked at him and smirked.

"Hi. My name is Dexter Brown".

"Hi! I'm Jessy Parker".

"Hello, I'm Courtney Marino Diaz".

"Hi James. My name's Alex Valdez".

"Hey. My name is Marcia Crawford".

Now it was my turn to introduce myself...…again. To James Carter.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mistakes

**Chapter 5- MISTAKES**

He stared at me as I got up from my seat to introduce my self.

Then he smiled.

'Um….uh…..hi, my name is…..uh….Effina Trinket", I said.

My voice was shaky.

"Hi Effina. I like your name, at least it's better than mines", He said with a chuckle which soon turned into a blush.

"Thank you", I replied, which was more like a whisper. Then I dropped back into my seat.

"Hello. I'm Ver-

He was still staring at me. I lowered my eyes. I don't need another awkward eye contact.

After awhile, everyone was done introducing themselves. Then everything was normal again. Ms. Collins started talking and talking and talking and talking….

I decided to make up an excuse just to leave the classroom for awhile. Maybe I should ask if I can go to the bathroom.

PERFECT!

I raised my hand. Suddenly smiling Ms. Collins replied, "Thank you so much for volunteering, Effina!"

"Huh?" I asked, surprised, "Volunteering for what?"

"Volunteering for taking James on a tour, of course!" Ms. Collins said surprised just like me.

My eyes popped open. The world was spinning right before my eyes. I could hear Ms. Collins voice again, but I did not reply.

I just ran out of the classroom.

I scurried into the girls' restroom and ran straight to the sink.

*SPLASH*

Cold water cooled my burning face which was filled with embarrassment, shock, and fear.

Ms. Collins walked into the restroom.

"EFFINA TRINKET! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ms. Collins said.

I guess she was scared, mad and relieved all at the same time.

"Yes. I am very sorry for my behavior. I'm just not feeling that well today", I said.

I knew I was half lying but it was sort of true. Giving a tour to the boy who possibly liked me did give me a little antsy feeling.

"Ohhh Effina. Are you sure you're alright? You know you don't have to give James the tour if your not feeling well, but just remember that you mustn't freak me out like that', Ms. Collins said and then gave me friendly smile.

Ms. Collins is really nice. I was lucky I have her as my teacher.

I was still thinking if I should say yes or no. should I give James a tour? Nah. It would make things even more awkward. I'll just tell Ms. Collins I am seriously sick.

No.

This is wrong. A Trinket lying?! Is this what I was raised for? Lying? I don't think so. Besides, I would still feel guilty if I said no.

"Yes, I volunteer to give James the tour. I am sort of feeling well. I promise. I'm not lying", I said with a fake smile.

"Oh thank you Effina! Now let's get back to class", Ms. Collins said.

As I entered the classroom, I caught Sasha smirking at me.

Who cares?

Not me, that's for sure!

"So why did you run out of class, Princess?", Sasha said. Then Mary, her "so called" BFF, and she started laughing loudly and giving me stares to remind me that I was not one of them. I was "lower class". Who do they think they are? Rats. Mean, ugly, tormenting rats. They're a bunch of idiots who only have one talent. To bug people and make them feel bad.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Effina just wasn't feeling that well, but now she's fine. Effina I would like you and James to start your tour now", Ms. Collins said with a grin.

"Yes Ms. Collins", I replied, rather glumly.

I walked out of the classroom with James following right behind me.

And so began our tour.

Or as I call it, a big mistake.

*END OF CHAPTER 5*

Please REVIEW and tell me if you liked this chapter! I know that awkward moments between Effie and James started really fast but I don't wanna take to long with this story because I'm working on a new story! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


End file.
